Teorías y Rumores (FNaF4)
Para otros resultados, véase Teorías y Rumores (Redirección) Teorías '¿En donde se desarrolla el juego?' El juego transcurre en una pesadilla. Ya como otros han dicho que "El juego ocurre en una pesadilla", podría ser que el que tiene está pesadilla sea el Niño, y tenga pesadillas por ser la víctima de la Mordida del '83. Este niño tiene pesadillas sobre los animatrónicos, soñándolos con un aspecto muy terrorífico. En estas pesadillas, los animatrónicos entran en su casa para asesinarlo, así que el niño tiene que sobrevivir a ellos. Trata de que el hermano mayor del niño, junto con otros 3 niños decidieron jugarle una broma al protagonista y le pusieron la cabeza en la boca de Fredbear lo cual llevó a que su boca se cerrara y aplastará la cabeza del niño, posiblemente haciéndole caer en coma y morir en el hospital o morir en el acto. Golden Freddy es Fredbear Existe un extenso debate entre la comunidad de fans sobre si Golden Freddy y Fredbear representan a un mismo animatrónico, tomando en cuenta que ambos son "osos dorados" y que fueron parte del espectáculo principal en los restaurantes de la franquicia. Sin embargo, muchos se niegan a creer sobre una posible relación entre ambos personajes debido, y principalmente, a que nunca se ha mencionado el verdadero origen de Golden Freddy. Por lo tanto, la posibilidad de ser los mismos podría ser casi nula. Algo curioso, es que en los minijuegos de Five Nights at Freddy's 4, vemos a un Fredbear con sombrero y pajarita de color púrpura, pero anteriormente, en el minijuego de Stage01 en Five Nights at Freddy's 3, vemos a un Fredbear con sombrero y pajarita de color negro (como Golden Freddy). Se desconoce la verdadera razón del porque este cambio en los diseños de Fredbear. El niño es Golden Freddy Desde la salida del cuarto juego, han habido teorías que indican que el niño es Golden Freddy, hay varias explicaciones que apoyan está teoria: * El niño del minijuego del tercer juego "The Happiest day" es el niño de FNaF 4 celebrando su cumpleaños que nunca llegó a festejarse * En el minijuego de la noche 6, se puede observar que un diálogo de color crema, diciendo: "Te voy a volver a juntar" como referencia a que el niño va a poseer al animatrónico Fredbear. * Si los puntos anteriores fueran ciertos, eso explicaría que Fredbear si es Golden Freddy y el que habla en el minijuego de la sexta noche es Puppet. Algo que contradice esta teoría, es el hecho de que Golden Freddy no tendría razones para atacar al guardia, ya que el Niño no fue asesinado por William Afton, aún así, esto no ha sido desmentido o confirmado por Scott 'El niño alucina con Plushtrap' Según esta teoría, el niño que protagonista del Five Nights at Freddy 4 solo tiene alucinaciones con la apariencia de Spring Bonnie y el jumpscare de éste. En el minijuego de la segunda noche, una misteriosa niña que tiene un peluche de Spring Bonnie habla con el niño y le dice lo siguiente: Niña SpringBonnie FNaF 4.png|Misteriosa niña con un peluche de Spring Bonnie. Esto podría afirmar que hay una relación entre la niña y el protagonista del juego, esto explicaría el por qué Plushtrap no es una pesadilla del niño y en vez de aparecer directamente en las noches, sólo se observa en el minijuego Fun with Plushtrap, como si el niño jugara con éste pero como su mente lo imagina. 'La Mordida del '83 (Confirmada)' Durante la salida del juego, se generó polémica debido a que Fredbear muerde al protagonista del juego. Muchos usuarios del fandom identificaron esto como la Mordida del '87, pero debido a ciertas cosas que no encajaban hicieron que varios fans planteen la posibilidad de dos "mordidas", y que esta sería la denominada "Mordida del '83". Uno de los tantos argumentos para decir que la mordida es real, es que el accidente fue un aplastamiento entero en la cabeza y no un arrancamiento del lóbulo frontal. Sin embargo, muchos usuarios del fandom dicen que tal vez Scott haya querido conservar el minijuego simple. Otro argumento es que en cierta parte de uno de los Minijuegos aparece un cartel del restaurante en el televisor, donde pone el nombre del local y abajo "1983". Aunque esto puede contradecirse con el hecho de que puede referirse a la fecha de apertura del local. Este debate duró unos dos años hasta que Scott comentó en Reddit acerca de la "megateoría" Game Theory: FNAF, The FINAL Theory! (Five Nights at Freddy’s) - pt 1Game Theory: FNAF, The FINAL Theory! (Five Nights at Freddy’s) - pt 2 de The Game Theorist, en la cual confirmó que la mordida mostrada en el cuarto juego sucedió en el año 1983I won’t go through the video point by point. But I will say this- for those of you who were really upset about the idea of “Miketrap”, or upset about the idea of Purpleguy being literally purple, '''or hung up on 1983 vs 1987, watch MatPat’s video, and breathe a sigh of relief. :). '''El protagonista es el hermano mayor Hay fans que teorizan que el hermano mayor es el que tiene pesadillas y no el niño, por el hecho de que el se siente culpable por lo que hizo. Curiosidades * El cuarto y séptimo Teaser no tienen la fecha de salida del DLC del juego, 10/31/15, que fue el 31 de octubre. ** Igualmente el DLC fue cancelado, Scott presentó una nueva versión de Five Nights at Freddy's 4 para Halloween. Categoría:Five Nights at Freddy's 4 Categoría:Teorías y Rumores Categoría:Trama